Aschenvegeta
by Riku Hana
Summary: Vegeta in der Rolle des Aschenputtels und Goku der Prinz? Was hab ich nur wieder angestellt?


Autor: Rikuchan  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Ich weiÃŸ nicht, ob diese Fic lustig ist. Ich hatte jedenfalls viel Spass beim Schreiben. ^___^ Ich hoffe doch mal, dass ihrgenauso viel Spass beim lesen habt.  
  
Ach ja, Rechtschreibfehler am Besten einfach Ã¼bersehen. ~__^  
  
Und bitte, bitte Reviews. Ich will doch wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat. Damit ich euch dann weiter mit meinen kranken Phantasien quÃ¤... Ã¤h beglÃ¼cken kann.  
  
Besetzung:  
  
Aschenputtel: Vegeta  
  
Prinz: Son Goku  
  
Stiefmutter: Piccolo  
  
Stiefschwestern: Yamchu und Son Gohan  
  
KÃ¶nig: Muten-Roshi  
  
Postbote: Bulma  
  
Taube: Krillin  
  
Nichts in der Geschichte gehÃ¶rt mir. Ausser Rikuchan, denn die bin ich ja selbst. Geld verdien ich auch nicht. Auch wenn ich es bitter nÃ¶tig hÃ¤tte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aschenvegeta  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*vor der HÃ¼tte von Muten-Roshi*  
  
Herzlich Willkommen zu einer erneuten Ausgabe von Rikuchan's MÃ¤rchenstunde. Diesmal adaptiere ich Aschenputtel. Dabei unterstÃ¼tzt mich die Kampfgruppe Z von Dragonball Z. Aber die wissen noch gar nichts von ihrem GlÃ¼ck. Das wird sich gleich Ã¤ndern.  
  
*betritt das Haus*  
  
Konnichiwa meine SÃ¼ÃŸen!  
  
Son Goku:  
  
*frÃ¶hlich wie immer*  
  
Konnichiwa!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Kennt die wer?  
  
Muten-Roshi:  
  
Nein, ist aber auch egal. Bei der Figur.  
  
*gaff*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Danke! Hab letzten Monat zwei Kilogramm abgenommen.  
  
Krillin:  
  
Was machst du hier?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Also, ich bin die groÃŸartige Fanfic-Autorin Rikuchan. Ich bin hier, weil ich mit euch ein TheaterstÃ¼ck auffÃ¼hren will!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Ein TheaterstÃ¼ck? Warum sollten wir da mitmachen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Weil ich die Autorin bin! Wenn ich will, bring ich dich dazu Squaredance zu tanzen!  
  
Bulma:  
  
Hey, das klingt gut. Was soll es denn fÃ¼r ein TheaterstÃ¼ck werden?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ich dachte schon, ihr fragt nie. Ihr habt die groÃŸe Ehre Aschenputtel aufzufÃ¼hren.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Aschenputtel? Cool. Und wer ist der Prinz?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Cooool. Ich wollte schon immer mal der Prinz sein.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Wenn hier einer der Prinz ist, dann ja wohl ich.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Sorry, du bist schon fÃ¼r eine andere Rolle vorgesehen.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Ach ja, und fÃ¼r welche? Den Kammerdiener? Vergess es. Ich gebe mich nicht mit Nebenrollen zufrieden.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wer sagt, dass du eine Nebenrolle kriegst?  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Es bleibt ja schlieÃŸlich keine andere mÃ¤nnliche Hauptrolle Ã¼brig.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wer sagt, dass du einen Mann spielst?  
  
Son Goku:  
  
*kugelt sich vor Lachen auf den Boden*  
  
Vegeta, ich finde, du passt gut in die Rolle der Stiefmutter!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
KÃ¶nnt ihr mich mal ausreden lassen! Vegeta wird nicht die Stiefmutter! Er wird das Aschenputtel!  
  
Vegeta+Son Goku:  
  
WAAAAAASSSSS???  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Das heiÃŸt ja, das ich... und Vegeta...  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Kaamee-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Stiefmutter wird Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Das finde ich gar nicht witzig.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Haamee-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ist ja auch mein bitterer Ernst. Und die Stiefschwestern werden von Son Gohan und Yamchu verkÃ¶rpert.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Haaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*weicht dem Kame-Hame-Ha geschickt aus*  
  
Hab ich schon erwÃ¤hnt, dass ich die Autorin bin? Das heiÃŸt auch, dass ich sÃ¤mtlichen Attacken ausweichen kann.  
  
Muten-Roshi:  
  
Hast du fÃ¼r mich auch eine Rolle?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wie? Ach ja. Du bist Son Goku's Vater.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Hab ich ein GlÃ¼ck, das ich vom Aussehen her nach der Mutter komm.  
  
Krillin:  
  
Was ist mit mir?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Deine Rolle wird sehr witz... Ã¤h wichtig sein. Es soll aber eine Ãœberraschung werden.  
  
Bulma:  
  
Und wo soll das ganze stattfinden? Hier ist es ja eindeutig zu eng.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*grÃ¼belt vor sich hin*  
  
Stimmt. Wartet, ich mach das!  
  
*schnipst mit den Fingern. alle stehen in Gottes Palast*  
  
Wie ist es hier?  
  
Dende:  
  
SchÃ¶n, dass ihr mich auch mal wieder besucht! Ich langweile mich hier oben!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Um das zu Ã¤ndern, bin ich hier. Dende, du spielst die gute Fee. Und jetzt raus aus dem Thron! Ich brauch einen Regiestuhl.  
  
*schmeiÃŸt Dende aus dem Thron. setzt sich selbst drauf*  
  
Okay, lasst die Spiele beginnen! Ach nein, ihr habt ja noch keine KostÃ¼me an!  
  
*schnippst erneut mit den Fingern. sofort stehen alle Schauspieler in KostÃ¼men da.*  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Das KostÃ¼m ist...  
  
*er trÃ¤gt nur eine KÃ¼chenschÃ¼rze mit RÃ¼schen*  
  
... nicht ganz vollstÃ¤ndig, wÃ¼rde ich wagen zu behaupten.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wieso? Ich finde dich sexy, wenn du nur mit der KÃ¼chenschÃ¼rze bekleidet bist. Und jetzt hÃ¶r auf, so rumzumurren.  
  
Krillin:  
  
Warum hab ich Federn? Was bin ich?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du bist ein sehr wichtiger Bestandteil dieses StÃ¼ckes. Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, was du bist, ist die ganze Ãœberraschung im Arsch. Okay, alles auf seine PlÃ¤tze!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Das heiÃŸt doch, ich muss an den Herd, oder?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Genau! Ich sehe, du hast dich schon gut mit deiner Rolle identifiziert.  
  
Bulma:  
  
Vegeta, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, kannst du dich ja auch mal hinter den Herd stellen. Du siehst gut aus auf diesem Platz.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Das wird Vegeta ganz bestimmt nicht machen.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Genau.  
  
Bulma:  
  
Und woher willst du das wissen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Weil ich ihn nach der AuffÃ¼hrung kidnappen werde und er dann mein Liebessklave wird.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
BITTE WAS WERDE ICH???  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ã„hm nichts, nichts.  
  
*zu sich selbst*  
  
Ich darf meine Klappe nicht immer so aufreiÃŸen. Am Ende macht sich mein sÃ¼ÃŸer Vegeta noch aus dem Staub.  
  
*wieder zu den anderen*  
  
Es kann losgehen.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
*trÃ¤gt ein Elvis Presley Glitteranzug*  
  
Und wie?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ach ja, ich bin ja ErzÃ¤hler.  
  
Es war einmal ein wirklich gutaussehender, starker, sÃ¼ÃŸer, intelligenter Saiyajin, der Vegeta hieÃŸ. Er hatte den knackigsten Po im ganzen Universum.  
  
Bulma:  
  
Hey, hÃ¶r auf, meinem Mann auf den Arsch zu glotzen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ich glotz dahin, wo es mir passt. Und wenn du nochmal deine Klappe aufreiÃŸt, schnips ich dich hier weg!  
  
Bulma:  
  
*grumel*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Vegeta hatte einen Stiefnamekkianer und zwei Stiefsaiyajins. FÃ¼r diese drei musste er putzen, kochen, waschen usw. usf.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Das mach ich jetzte aber nicht.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Brauchst du auch nicht, mein SÃ¼ÃŸer. WÃ¤hrend Vegeta putzte, langweilte sich der Prinz Son Goku in seinem Schloss.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Da kam der KÃ¶nig Muten-Roshi, der sich das Lodderleben seines Sohnes nicht mehr mitansehen konnte.  
  
Muten-Roshi:  
  
*trÃ¤gt einen rotangemalten SchildkrÃ¶tenpanzer*  
  
Wir werden nÃ¤chsten Mittwoch einen Ball geben. Dort suchst du dir einen Saiyajin zum kÃ¤mpfen. Du bist viel zu faul geworden und hockst nur noch vor der Glotze anstatt zu kÃ¤mpfen.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Mittwoch kann ich nicht. Da lÃ¤uft Vision of Escaflowne.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Oh, hast du die letzte Folge gesehen? Die war ja so schÃ¶n.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Jaaa. Wie Hitomi...  
  
Muten-Roshi:  
  
Na dann eben Freitag.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Wie? Ach so. Okay!  
  
Muten-Roshi:  
  
Bulma, beweg mal deinen hÃ¼bschen Arsch hierher.  
  
Bulma:  
  
Pah! Ich denk nicht dran.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Doch, du bist nÃ¤mlich der Postbote.  
  
*Bulma sendet bÃ¶sen Blick gen Rikuchan wackelt zu Muten-Roshi*  
  
Bring diese Einladungen zu jeden Haushalt mit kampfbereiten Saiyajins. Und zu den Frauen davon natÃ¼rlich auch. Ich will schliesslich auch meinen Spass.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
So machte Bulma sich auf den Weg, die Einladungen zu verteilen. NatÃ¼rlich bekam auch das Haus Vegetas eine Einladung.  
  
Bulma:  
  
TatÃ¼tata, die Post ist da. Muss ich das wirklich sagen? Der Spruch ist doof.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja!  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Geb her!  
  
*reiÃŸt den Brief auf, Ã¼berfliegt ihn*  
  
Son Gohan, Yamchu, kommt her.  
  
*Son Gohan und Yamchu schlurfen zu Piccolo*  
  
Yamchu:  
  
Was willst du?  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Der Prinz gibt ne Fete, um einen Saiyajin zu finden. Ihr geht da hin.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Cool, kostenlos Futtern.  
  
Yamchu:  
  
Aber ich bin doch gar kein Saiyajin.  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Das weiÃŸ der Prinz doch nicht.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Darf ich auch mit?  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Du? Was willst du den beim Prinzen?  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Ich will gegen ihn kÃ¤mpfen!  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Du darfst mit, wenn du meine Pokemonkarten sortiert hast.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Wenn es weiter nichts ist.  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Warte kurz.  
  
*geht in den Palast, kommt mit zehn groÃŸen Kisten wieder*  
  
Hier. Gott war immer langweilig. Da hat er angefangen mit Sammeln.  
  
*leert die Kartons Ã¼ber Vegeta aus*  
  
Vegeta:  
  
*steht bis zum Hals in Pokemonkarten*  
  
Gott neigte wohl zu Ãœbertreibungen.  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Wenn du mit Sortieren fertig bist, darfst du mit.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Na dann. Was ist das? Bisasam? Und das? Enton? Und wo mÃ¼ssen die jetzt hin?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
So kam der Freitag. Vegeta hatte schon sieben Kisten sortiert, als Piccolo sich mit Son Gohan und Yamchu auf den Weg machte.  
  
Piccolo:  
  
So Vegeta, da du noch nicht alle Karten sortiert hast, bleibst du hier.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich will auch mit!  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Pech. Du kanntest die Abmachung. HÃ¤ttest du alle Karten fertig sortiert, hÃ¤ttest du mitgedurft. Aber so...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*klotzt den verschwitzten Vegeta hemmungslos auf den Arsch*  
  
Ã„h, so ging Piccolo mit seinem Anhang auf den Ball. Vegeta erschien allerdings die gute Fee Dende.  
  
Dende:  
  
Und was soll ich jetzt hier?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du machst dich nÃ¼tzlich! Verpasst Vegeta ein supisexy Kampfanzug, indem sein megageiler Arsch zur Geltung kommt. Ach, das mach ich am besten selbst.  
  
*schnippt mit Fingern, Vegeta steht mit supisexy, engen Kampfanzug da, welcher seinen megageilen Arsch gut zur Geltung kommen lÃ¤ÃŸt, Rikuchan kann nicht anders und glotzt wieder auf seinen Arsch*  
  
Dann rufst du mal fix Jindujun, damit Vegeta endlich ins Schloss kommt. Ach Vegeta, du muÃŸt dich Ã¼brigens in einen SuperSaiyajin verwandeln, sonst nimmt Son Goku dich nicht.  
  
Dende:  
  
Muss ich Vegeta nicht noch sagen, dass der Zauber um zwÃ¶lf seine Wirkung verliert?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Jaaaaaa, das mÃ¼sstest du noch machen.  
  
Dende:  
  
Also Vegeta, du musst um zwÃ¶lf zurÃ¼ck sein. Dann wirst du wieder ein einfacher Saiyajin.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Warum?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ã„Ã¤Ã¤Ã¤h, weil... Ã¤h... das ein MÃ¤rchen ist!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Na gut. Wo ist bei dieser Jindujun das Gaspedal?  
  
*stellt sich auf Jindujun und zischt einmal um Gottespalast*  
  
Das Ding ist ja lahm. So und jetzt?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Kaum im Palast angekommen, erblickte der Prinz Vegeta und ward auf der Stelle verliebt.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Wieso verliebt? Ich dachte, ich soll gegen ihn kÃ¤mpfen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du hast ja auch gar kein GefÃ¼hl fÃ¼r Poesie. Mach einfach, was ich dir sage. Son Goku schwang sich elegant aus seinem Thron, ging auf Vegetas leuchtende Gestalt zu und ergriff seine Hand, um mit ihm zu tanzen.  
  
*Son Goku wirbelt Vegeta Ã¼ber die TanzflÃ¤che*  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Nicht soviele Drehungen. Mir ist schlecht.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Hach Vegeta, wie oft hab ich schon davon getrÃ¤umt, mit dir Walzer zu tanzen?  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Du... du... du trÃ¤umst von mir?  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Ja, jede Nacht.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Ich... ich auch.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich schlug die Uhr drei... Ã¤h zwÃ¶lf. Vegeta erinnerte sich an die Warnung Dendes und verlieÃŸ fluchtartig das Schloss. Dabei verlor er einen Schuh. Der Prinz fand den Schuh und da er seinen geliebten SuperSaiyajin wiederfinden wollte, machte er sich auf den Weg diesen ausfindig zu machen. Er bereiste das ganze Land und kam schlieÃŸlich an dem Haus von Vegeta vorbei. Dort klopfte er an.  
  
Piccolo:  
  
*Ã¶ffnet die TÃ¼r*  
  
Wer? ...Ach der Prinz! Was wÃ¼nschen sie?  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Ich such den Besitzer dieses Schuhes.  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Und was machst du, wenn du den Besitzer gefunden hast?  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Ich heirate ihn!  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Warte, ich hol meine Ã¤h, SÃ¶hne?  
  
*geht mit Schuh rein*  
  
Yamchu, zieh den Schuh an!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Yamchu zieht den Schuh an. Da Vegeta zierliche FÃ¼ÃŸe hat, passte Yamchu mit seinen Quadratlatschen natÃ¼rlich nicht rein. Piccolo hackte daraufhin einen Zeh ab.  
  
Yamchu:  
  
BITTE WAAAAS??? MEINEN ZEH???  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja. Mensch, hab dich doch nicht so. Na dann machen wir halt Filmblut in den Schuh. Son Goku machte sich mit Yamchu auf dem Weg zum Schloss, als sie bei einer Taube vorbeikamen.  
  
Krillin:  
  
Darf ich raten? Die Taube bin doch sicher ich.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja. Jetzt dein Einsatz.  
  
Krillin:  
  
Rrrrrruckediguu, rrrrrrrrruckediguu  
  
Filmblut ist im Schuh.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
SchÃ¶n. Son Goku bemerkt, dass Yamchu nicht sein TraumSaiyajin war und ging wieder zu Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Was? Yamchu war nicht der Richtige? Ich hab noch einen Sohn.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Das Spiel begann von vorn. Piccolo zwang diesmal Son Gohan in die kleinen Schuhe. Wieder hackte er seinem Sohn den groÃŸen Zeh ab. Wieder machte sich Son Goku auf dem Weg. Wieder kamen sie an der vorlauten Taube vorbei.  
  
Krillin:  
  
Rrrrruckediguu, rrrrrruckediguu  
  
Filmblut ist im Schuh.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wieder ging Son Goku zurÃ¼ck zu Piccolo.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Hast du noch einen Saiyajin bei dir zu Haus?  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Nein.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
ZufÃ¤llig kam gerade Vegeta des Weges.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Vegeta! Geliebter!  
  
*lÃ¤uft Vegeta mit offenen Armen entgegen*  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Son Goku. Koi!  
  
*kommt Son Goku ebenfalls mit offenen Armen entgegen*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Gott, ist das kitschig.  
  
*Vegeta und Son Goku fallen sich in die Arme*  
  
Aber soooo sÃ¼ÃŸ.  
  
*die beiden Saiyajins fallen Ã¼bereinander her, reiÃŸen sich die Kleider vom Leib und...*  
  
Ã„Ã¤Ã¤Ã¤Ã¤h, das war Rikuchan's kleine MÃ¤rchenstunde von und mit Rikuchan. Ich hoffe es hat euch Spass gemacht. Mir jedenfalls. Hihihi.  
  
*starrt noch mal auf Vegeta's inzwischen nackten Hintern*  
  
Reviews bitte, bitte zu mir. Wohin auch sonst. ^__^  
  
  
  
Irgendwie werd ich das GefÃ¼hl nicht los, Aschenputtel und Cinderella durcheinander gebracht zu haben. Egal. 


End file.
